Prueba de fuego
by Gizz Malfoy Granger
Summary: —Oh, no te preocupes Harry, los dragones son solamente criaturas incomprendidas. —Este Fic participa en el mini reto "Animales Fantásticos & Dónde Encontrarlos" del foro "Las cuatro casas".


**DISCLAIMER:** El mundo de Harry Potter y todos sus personajes son propiedad de J.K. Rowling. Este Fic participa en el mini reto "Animales Fantásticos  & Dónde Encontrarlos" del foro "Las cuatro casas".

* * *

 **PRUEBA DE FUEGO**

 **I. Colacuerno Húngaro.**

-Oh, no te preocupes Harry, los dragones son solamente criaturas incomprendidas -El Colacuerno arrojó fuego por sus fosas nasales en dirección a donde se encontraban Hagrid y Harry, dejando al último tremendamente asustado- Aunque tengo que admitir que ese Colacuerno Húngaro sí que da miedo.

Ahora Harry estaba seguro.

La primera prueba del Torneo de los Tres Magos -en el que a fuerza tenía que participar- era precisamente una de las más aterradoras que hubiera podido imaginarse y no porque durante sus 14 años de vida no hubiera pasado por cosas peores sino más bien porque de algunas de aquellas ni siquiera tenía memoria. Parecía que en su destino estaba escrito que siempre debía besar al peligro y como siempre esta vez no era la excepción.

Tendría que enfrentarse a un dragón sin importar la razón para ello.

Y aun cuando el Colacuerno no era su única opción, si era la peor de todas pues por lo que había escuchado en su clase de _Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas_ este dragón nativo de Hungría era considerado la raza más peligrosa entre los dragones.

Harry observó detenidamente al enorme ejemplar de escamas negras, cola con púas y cuernos de bronce sobresaliendo de su cabeza y no pudo evitar sentir ganas de vomitar. ¿Cómo vencería a la temible criatura con su limitada experiencia en hechizos? Si tan solo la llama de su respiración se veía extremadamente peligrosa, no quería imaginarse siquiera lo que significaría el que lo atacara adrede. Lo mejor sería rogarle a Merlín que no fuera ese su contrincante en la prueba, pues el Galés Verde a su lado o incluso el Hocicorto Sueco se veían menos feroces en comparación.

Cuando hubo reaccionado luego de imaginar cada una de las maneras en que podría ser asesinado por la criatura se percató de que ya Hagrid no estaba con él y de que lo mejor era irse de allí a tratar de averiguar la forma como apañárselas ese bastante próximo 24 de noviembre.

Al llegar a la sala común se encontró con que Hermione y Ron lo esperaban expectantes pues aunque este último sabía la razón por la cual Hagrid deseaba verlo no había querido decírselo abiertamente pues moría de miedo al imaginar aquello con lo que su amigo tendría que enfrentarse y pensó que era mejor que lo averiguara por él mismo.

-¿Y bien? –Preguntó Hermione.

-Dragones. –Comentó Harry retirándose la capa por completo- Es la primera prueba.

-Pero ¿Y? –Agregó Ron no queriendo mencionar que ya lo sabía.

-¿Y? ¡Son dragones Ron! De por sí ya son aterradores. –Concluyó Harry exasperado- Pero el peor de todos es sin duda el Colacuerno Húngaro.

-Es cierto –Dijo Ron sonriendo- Charlie mencionó que no envidiaba en absoluto a quien le correspondiera en la prueba, pues su parte trasera al parecer es tan peligrosa como su frente.

-¿Qué? ¿Lo sabias y no me dijiste?

-¿Qué cosa?

-Lo que iba a mostrarme Hagrid.

-¿Y qué esperabas? Casi me da un infarto cuando los vi, Charlie fue quien los trajo de Rumania –Puso su particular expresión de angustia- Además quería que los vieras por ti mismo.

-Da igual. –Contestó Harry frunciendo el ceño.

-Chicos, chicos, no pierdan el tiempo en discusiones infantiles –Intervino Hermione- Ahora necesitamos centrarnos en la prueba.

Y eso fue lo que hicieron.

Harry había estudiado a todos y cada uno de sus posibles contrincantes pero había decidido centrarse en el más peligroso de ellos.

Había logrado saber que rugía de manera irritante y que su llama podía alcanzar por lo menos 15 metros. Que su respiración podía calentar una piedra al rojo vivo en cuestión de segundos o que para su tamaño era capaz de ejecutar grandes maniobras aéreas y que como había dicho Charlie, su cola era tan mortífera como su frente. Más le valía no enfrentarse a él pues aunque era un experto volando, tal vez eso no sería suficiente esta vez.

Pero ya no había vuelta atrás.

Y cuando Cedric Diggory metió su mano en la bolsa tendida por Barty Crouch extrayendo de ella al Hocicorto Sueco miniatura Harry lo supo.

Su rival era nada más y nada menos que el temido Colacuerno Húngaro.

* * *

¡Hola! Aquí dejo mi participación. Espero que les guste.

Gizz.

*Para obtener información precisa del Colacuerno he utilizado la Wikia Harry Potter.


End file.
